


Un Alpha entra a un bar...

by Wendy_SPY



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Un caza recompensas entra a un bar, conoce al cantante de ocasión, y el resto es historia.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Un Alpha entra a un bar...

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es corta, y nació de repente, espero la disfruten.

Cuando estacionó su motocicleta, se suponía que sólo sería otro bar de paso, uno que quedaba cerca del motel dónde dejó sus pocas pertenencias y dónde pasaría la noche. No se establecía, no permanecía más de una semana en un solo lugar. Era peligroso dado su trabajo; ser un caza recompensas te dejaba muchos enemigos. El FBI y la CIA pagaban bien, pero no te protegían si el narcotraficante que entregaste tenía amigos afuera y querían hacerte una visita.

Tampoco le molestaba, de cualquier forma desde niño nunca tuvo un lugar; poco recordaba de sus primeros años, viajar de orfanato en orfanato, de una casa adoptiva a otra. Mezclarse con malas y buenas compañías, al menos ahora tenía el control de sus pasos.

Y sus pasos, el camino que él eligió, lo llevo hasta ese lugar; al bar tan oscuro de la ciudad, que solo se ve la barra, y en éste caso, un escenario iluminado.

Nada fuera de lo normal, estuvo en cientos similares, pero era el primero en él que conocía alguien que lo alteraba de tal modo. Sus ojos se posaron en el cantante de lo que parecía una banda local, y ya no pudieron apartarse de allí; era una Omega, le fue fácil detectarlo, pero más que eso, uno con un aroma que viajaba hasta él, y lo envolvía.

Escuchó la presentación hasta el final, la música ni le interesó, solo contemplarle. Cuando el escenario se apagó, fue el único momento en que pudo salir del embrujo, se apoyó en la barra, y pidió un trago antes de irse. Pensó que lo mejor era que dejara el sitio rápido.

—¿Un fan?

La voz la reconoció, pero no volteó a verlo, a lo que el chico se inclinó a su lado.

—Hmmm....

—¿Un fan tímido? —volvió a cuestionarle—puedes invitarme un trago, si tanto amaste mis canciones.

—Tus canciones no es lo que me interesó—respondió con esa voz ronca, acomodándose en el asiento, para tenerle de frente.

—¿No? Eras el más atento al escenario. Pero entiendo que a un tipo rudo cómo tú, le cueste admitir que se vio dominado por unas baladas suaves, y rock mezclado con jazz, pero el talento causa cosas impresionantes...impresi...—lo escuchó balbucear cuando pidió la cuenta—¿Te vas? ¿Y mi trago?

Geralt se puso de pie, y le vio a los ojos.

—Tú música no es de mi agrado, es... olvidable.

—Tú....—le señaló con enojo, poniendo una mano en su cintura, abriendo enorme la boca, en un gesto de ofendido—eso... retráctate, eso es sumamente, sumamente maleducado.

Geralt pensó que era más maleducado lo que quería hacer, ahora que había visto el eje de abertura de sus labios.

—No—le contestó, dándose la vuelta. Tiempo de irse, y de dejar atrás ese bar, pero su brazo fue detenido, por el enojado Omega.

—Te vi observarme, mi música te gustó.

Ante la perseverancia, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—No fue tú música—aclaró una vez más.

.....

Había estado cientos de veces en escenarios, con su guitarra en mano, con el micrófono a centímetros de sus labios; había tenido públicos buenos y malos. Pero nunca se había sentido lo suficientemente nervioso para que al ser observado, le temblaran las piernas. El efecto lo causaba el enorme Alpha en la barra, que le observaba como se ve un bocadillo.

Cantó amortiguando unas notas, teniendo que beber más agua de lo normal, porque su sombrío espectador no parecía desistir en su forma de mirarle. En cuanto terminara, iría a reclamar una pequeña indemnización, en su tono amable, cómo era usual.

Esperaba un trago, y quizá una charla de crítica a su música. Pero al acercarse, primero fue desconcertado por su aroma; el misterioso hombre olía a tabaco, cuero, a su whiskey favorito y un toque de granada.

Nunca pensó que un Alpha pudiera tener tan extensa y delicioso olor, ni en las Omegas bellas que llegaron a compartir su cama, logró encontrar tan sensual mezcla de ingredientes, ese hombre olía a la vida de rockstar que siempre estaba en su cabeza.

Pero sus palabras no combinaron en nada, con la fascinación que le causó su físico, la voz claro que lo hizo, tenía una voz tan profunda que le recorrió como lo hacían sus ojos, pero sus oraciones intentaban alejarlo.

Persistente cómo era, insistió, quería su trago de recompensa... eso era lo que esperaba, pero obtuvo algo totalmente diferente....

Lo siguiente que sabía, es que sus vaqueros y ropa interior colgaban de una de sus piernas, que una de sus botas quedó en la parte de afuera del cubículo del baño, como si fuera una escena del crimen, y que los brazos del hombre, eran más fuertes ya sin la chaqueta puesta.

Sentía el frío de las baldosas en la piel de su espalda, pues su playera había quedado alzada, para que las manos del desconocido jugaran con uno de sus pezones. Su boca se perdía en un beso que hacía explotar todos los sabores que antes percibió, y su erección se erguía contra su abdomen.

Siempre pensó que para ser Omega, tenía un buen tamaño, nada excesivo, pero no pequeño, además de una habilidad para moverlo envidiable, sin embargo al chocar con lo que salió de los pantalones de ese hombre, la diferencia era obvia; usó una mano para masturbarle a ambos y agradeció que los mismos dedos largos que eran útiles para tocar la guitarra, le sirvieran ahora para acariciar el gran falo que en unos segundos estaría en su interior.

No recordaba si quiera la última vez que estuvo abajo, o que un Alpha estuvo en su interior, tenía más el aura de músico mujeriego, no de Omega cogible. Pero allí estaban...

Los dedos tentaron su entrada, que estaba húmeda, igual que la punta de su miembro, estaba excitado hasta el punto de olvidar que estaban en el baño de un bar, y que el dueño le conocía por haber sido novio de su hija.

Quería procesar esa maraña de pensamientos, pero fue imposible, cuando los dedos entre sus glúteos, fueron reemplazados por el miembro que lo hizo babear minutos atrás.

Se aferró a la playera con diseños de Harley Davison que el otro llevaba, y gimió alto sin limitarse, agradeciendo que el segundo grupo de la noche ya comenzaba a tocar, el rock más pesado y los solos de guitarra, quedaban mejor con las embestidas de las que era presa.

Se aferraba al cabello ajeno, jadeando por los dientes que jalaban sus pezones duros, sus glúteos eran sostenidos por grandes manos, y cada golpe en su interior era más feroz que el anterior. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre, y ya estaba volviéndose loco por el modo en que su amante gruñía al morder y marcar su cuerpo.

El sonido de sus cuerpos uniéndose hacía eco en el sanitario, vagamente escuchó que alguien entró, pero a quién quiera que fuera, no pareció importarle, fue a lo suyo y salió del mismo modo que entró.

Las embestidas seguían, y sus muslos lo resentían al ser apretados con fuerza, empezó a masturbarse y se inclinó al cuello del Alpha, dónde ese olor que lo había embriagado era más fuerte, lamió y mordió con fuerza, y pudo jurar que el pene dentro de él creció unos centímetros ante esa acción, haciéndolo sollozar como un virgen primerizo.

Su cabello largo se pegaba a su rostro por el sudor, y su orgasmo estaba tan cerca que lo sentía recorriendo y bajando por su cuerpo, estacionándose en su abdomen, hasta bajar a su entrepierna, dónde sus testículos se sintieron más pesados, y luego un montón de esperma explotó.

Sus piernas se cerraron con más fuerza en la cintura del otro, y empezó a temblar ya que los movimientos no pararon, se volvieron más intensos, la nariz paseándose por su cuello, olfateando, seguido de mordidas en la parte del hombro que su playera suelta dejaba ver, fue la locura; luego una gran cantidad de esperma le llenó; era en tal proporción, que no creía que un cuerpo humano fuera capaz de producir en una sola venida, pero allí estaba, llenando sus entrañas, dejando todo el sitio con un olor a sexo.

Más que eso, tenía un olor a sexo duro, a prácticamente un apareamiento salvaje. Se apartó un poco, para tomar el rostro del otro, mientras aún le tenía sostenido en sus fuertes brazos, para besarle lento en la boca, porque la lengua del extraño entre sus labios, era el mejor postre que tuvo en su vida.

....

El chico le tentó, probó su suerte, y aunque él luchó poniendo todo de su parte, terminó abriéndole las piernas en el baño de aquel sucio local, justo la idea que tuvo desde que lo observó cantar.

Una mala idea, porque su tacto y aroma, no le hizo más que sentir que se volvería adicto.

Al terminar le siguió besando, lo hizo mientras se colocaban la ropa, porque sus manos decidieron que la cintura del músico ahora les pertenecía.

—¿Viajero de paso?

—No más de una semana en el mismo lugar—le contestó al acercarse al lavamanos para echarse algo de agua en el rostro.

—No más de un mes en un solo sitio—le escuchó responder, viéndolo por el espejo quebrado frente a él. —Y éste ya me estaba aburriendo.

—No harás lo que estás pensando. Viajo solo—le contestó, su vida era demasiado peligrosa para cargar con un pequeño Omega que quería vivir de forma salvaje.

—Ya no... —dijo decidido parándose a su lado—...no te pediré mucho, voy contigo, nos quedamos en el mismo hotel para repetir esto, me llevas a los bares a cantar y después te la chupo en los baños.

—Hmmm.... ¿No le enseñaron a los Omegas sobre no seguir a Alphas peligrosos?

—Me salté esa clase—le contestó atrevido, tomándole del cinturón, con una particular hebilla de lobo—¿Cuál es tú nombre?

—Geralt.

—Jaskier—contestó—ahora podemos gemir el nombre del otro, en lugar de solo jadear y gruñir ¿No?

Geralt no podía permitirse aquello, pero miró los ojos del músico, quería anudar al dulce Omega y escucharlo gritar su nombre.

—Al primer problema que me causes, te dejaré esposado a la cama del hotel más cercano.

—Me esposaras, pero no para dejarme allí—declaró con una sonrisa.

Sonrió y negó con la cabeza, dio vuelta sobre su eje y empezó a caminar, saliendo de allí, sabiendo que el Omega corrió por su guitarra y ahora le seguía los pasos hasta su motocicleta. Subió a ella, y tras un hondo suspiro, le extendió el casco extra que llevaba.

—Compañeros de aventura—declaró el interprete, subiendo a sus espaldas, abrazándose a él.

Al hacerlo, el dulce aroma, que aún no podía describir que era, no podía ponerlo en palabras, le envolvió, rodeándole cálido.

Se estaba metiendo en muchos problemas; después de unas noches de sexo, dejaría al cantante en el siguiente pueblo.

....

—No sé que me pone más caliente, ese traje o la chaqueta que usabas antes...—Geralt giró su vista hasta el hermoso hombre que le miraba desde el marco de la puerta, de una bella y enorme casa.

—Hmm...—respondió sin darle importancia, terminado de ajustarse la corbata.

Jaskier entró a la habitación, y le terminó de ajustar el traje.

—Nuestra primer junta de padres y maestros. ¿Estás nervioso? No lo estés, iremos, cada Alpha y mujer presente va a babear por mí, tú los mirarás con ojos asesinos, y la maestra entenderá porque nuestro hijo puede patear el trasero de cada compañerito que le molesta, un talento heredado de su padre, igual que su excelente desempeño en el musical escolar.

No pudo evitar reír, y rodearle con sus brazos, sin creer que ahora estuviera en esa vida; era jefe de una compañía de seguridad privada, seguía haciendo trabajos peligrosos, pero ahora tenía un lugar, unos brazos y un hijo al que regresar, y todo por un Omega cantando en un bar. Al menos ahora podía decir a que olía Jaskier... olía a un hogar.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerme, comentarios, críticas, todo es bienvenido.


End file.
